


Among the Stars

by maryjaneislarry



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjaneislarry/pseuds/maryjaneislarry
Summary: Have you ever had the feeling when you sense there's a piece missing within you? As if you feel like you don't belong? and the only way to clear your crowded, curious mind is by isolating yourself in greeny solitude? Well, you're not alone.Jane Halcyon is a 28-year-old half-alien who was born on earth. Ever since she was a little girl, she always knew that she never belonged on earth. Despite it, being her birthplace. After a tragic incident involving her drunk father, she gains powers from the terrible experience. Jane's always been a positive person, however, her Aunts dull, neglecting behavior and being abducted from earth changed her from a positive person to a distrusting, mellow person. She now spends her young adult time, traveling planet-to-planet selling stolen goods and sitting in bars only entertaining herself by watching drunk people gamble.Have you ever thought about how complicated time is? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to beAmong The Stars?I do not own the pictures, art, or guardians of the Galaxy.
Relationships: Groot & Rocket Raccoon & Original Character(s), Peter Quill & Original Female Character(s), Rocket Raccoon/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

1988, Earth

St. Charles, Missouri...

"Let go of me!" Jane yelled. Her arms are being held behind her by two boys that are friends with her cousin, Malach. They had cornered her on her way back to the small cabin from school and are, at the moment, spilling the items from her bag all over the old concrete. "Stop it! Why are you doing this?" Jane yelled, wriggling to escape from the boys that were holding her arms tightly. 

"Because you don't belong here! No one cares about you! Plus we wanted to have some fun." He grinned, throwing her bag onto the floor and giving it a big stomp. 

"How about we play a bit of ring around the Rosie!" Malach announced. Signaling both boys behind her to let go of her, one of them pushed her towards Malach. Then Malach harshly pushed her to the other boy and it continued that way as they were singing the song. Everything was finally getting to her, the singing was annoyingly being blared into her ears, the pushing was bruising her side and arms, a pulse was pounding in the back of her head. She suddenly raised her arms and shouted, causing the boys and everything else around her to stop for a second. She yelped when she fell and the world began to move again. The boys became confused after they had somehow pushed each other and found themselves on the floor. Jane took their confusion as an advantage for her to get away. She immediately stood up and ran to the forest, hoping to lose the boys through the thick trees. 

The tall dry grass scratched against her legs; the situation was making her heart pound across her chest. She was so nervous that in the back of her mind, the same pulse was pounding again. It scared her, she didn't even know what happened back at the alleyway. Her breathing was heavy and she could still hear the three boys, following her, yelling. When she tried to glance over her shoulder, her foot got caught in a rabbit hole and she tripped over a mound, into the damp mud of a pit. Jane got on her knees and stood up to run again. Her oversized muddy clothes made it hard for her to keep running, but she didn't stop. She didn't even want to look back, just to see if they were still chasing her.

"How far do you think she went?" One of the boys asked. Their feets shuffling around the dry leaves and twigs. 

"It doesn't matter, she'll just come back like the freak she is," Malach emphasized on the word freak. "Goodnight, Jane! See you when you get home!" Malach teased as he laughed mischievously. He walked away with both of his friends, talking to each other about what else they could do to scare her away.

Jane was so determined to stay far away from the boys, she couldn't hear anything but the wind rushing past her ears. She then ran out to an open field that looked like an empty park, and without paying attention to her surroundings she toppled over a crying boy. Her breathing was heavy and the pounding in her chest slowed once she saw who was on the ground beside her.

She has seen the boy around at her school. He always kept to himself, never speaking to anyone. Always listening to the music in his walkman headphones he would carry everywhere. When he looked at her, tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were glistening with sadness and confusion while he stared at her.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked in a soft voice. Jane sat up and looked back at him with an apologetical stare. He only responded by looking away, sniffling in a quiet sob.

Her muddy clothing was making her vulnerable to the wind; she didn't know where she was. So, she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. She wanted to ask the mysterious boy next to her, but it seemed like it wasn't the right time to ask. The sky is pitch black now, the stars and the moon are the only things shimmering brightly. At least, until a light beamed down on them from above, a spaceship hovered the two children. The boy sat on his knees looking up at the alien ship. The girl quickly sat up and reached out towards the boy's wrist. Before she could run, the alien ship was already transferring them inside of the craft. 

"Mom!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

1990, The Eclector

"Come on girl! You gotta be rough, gotta be quick if you don't wanna get caught!" The Centaurian yelled. He was facing the 11-year-old girl with a serious stare, waiting for her to stand back up. The girl's long wavy hair was in a very sloppy bun and her face was blushing from the workout he was giving her.

Ever since she was abducted by the ravagers, it's was tough for her to hide her powers from them. All of the chaoticness of the ravagers' behaviors made it hard for her to stay calm and not freak out. Yondu moved in a straightened position, yelling at her in his raspy voice. 

"Use your powers, girl! What are you gonna do if somebody were to attack you? Jus' stand there?"

Precedently, Jane was afraid of Yondu and the ravagers discovering her powers; not knowing what they would do to her made her anxious. However, once Yondu found out about her powers, he began training her in thieving and defense instantly, it wasn't until this very moment that she felt the closest to him. 

"I can't! I don't know how." She yelled back. Her blushing face cooled down after she stood up, walking away from the man that took her from her home planet. 

"Don't you walk away from me! You-" 

"Why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be worried about selling ridiculous things for units?" She questioned. She felt upset and angry, all she wanted was her dad to take her away from all of this. "I don't want to be hunted down for the rest of my life because of this!-"

"You won't be if you'd use your powers! You need to learn-" Yondu had walked up behind her. Jane quickly turned around to face Yondu, with a frown. 

"Exactly! I don't want this! I-I'm... I'm scared!" She whimpered. "What if more people find out about my powers? and try to experiment on me?" She looked down at his shoes. She then heard him chuckle, his chuckle then turned into laughter. 

"Maybe I shouldn't let you stay up late watching TV no more." Yondu placed his hand onto her shoulder and grinned. "Jane. No one ain't gonna mess with you, not with the kind of powers you have!" He exclaimed. He let go of her shoulder and clapped his thighs. "Come on! Let's start again! and this time punch harder, you can't be soft." Yondu walked back to their fighting positions from before. Jane stood in her defensive stance preparing herself to fight back.

1994

"Jane? Do you ever think about your family? Or your parents?" A teenage boy asked; who she previously learned was named Peter. The two adolescents are currently in his room, Jane is laying on his bed with her arms and legs spread out, and Peter was sitting against the side of his bed on the metallic floor. While Peter fidgeted with his walkman, the music from it filled up the room with a calming, pleasant vibe. 

"Of course. I think of them every day, even though I don't remember my dad very well. I would sometimes imagine that he's in my room whenever I'm about to go to bed, telling me goodnight." She quietly replied. Jane never met her mother and she could scarcely remember what her father looked like. But, she did remember the times she had with him, especially the day he died. 

"What do you mean?" He stopped twiddling with his cassette player and turned his head to look at the only person he trusted on the ship. 

"That I would imagine my dad in my room? Is that weir-" 

"No, that you don't remember him very well." Peter interrupted. Jane whispered an oh to him, then let out a sigh. She ran her fingers through her knotted hair and leaned on her elbows. 

"My father died in front of me when I was six years old, and I don't know what happened to my mother. I've never seen her..." She revealed to Peter. She felt strange telling Peter about her mother and father. But, she also wanted to say more, she wanted to tell him how her father died. She couldn't stand holding in her emotions and thoughts about the choice her father made when he put that bullet through his head. Yet, she remained silent, thinking it was better to tell her best friend whenever the topic came around again in the future. 

" I didn't know we were on the same boat." He related, offering Jane an encouraging smile. Soon after an upbeat song came on, causing Peter's eyes to glint with excitement. He then stood up from the floor, placing his walkman on a small dresser, and began dancing in the middle of the room. Jane sat up and looked at Peter from his bed with a small smile on her face. Still dancing, Peter spun around facing Jane, with his arm stuck out towards her. Jane hesitated for a second but realized it was only her and Peter. Therefore, she put her legs over the edge of the bed from underneath her and stood up. Peter grabbed her hand gently, and guided her through the song. 

The buoyant song made her feel happy as if, it was lifting her shoulders from how lively it was. It amazed her how a song could produce such joy and excitement inside of her, however, she, later on, learned that it wasn't just the music exposing the endearing energy coming from her. It was the fact that Peter was there to make her happy and help her accept that everything is what it is.

13 Years later 

2007, Knowhere

The dim lighting of colors in the bar made the woman's shoulders slightly relax. She hummed to a song playing in the background, the variety of conversations and noises overpowered the music. Her honey-colored-eyes glistened as she looked around the crowded place, waiting for her name to be called. At the same time, she sipped her drink, she watched people try talking over the noises surrounding them and she calmly listened to strangers laugh obnoxiously. The aliens' boisterous waves of laughter echoed throughout the bar, mingling with one another, she continued searching the bar.

Occasionally, she would chuckle whenever she found a person stumbling over furniture or their own feet from their drunkenness. During her casual probing, in the corner of her eye, she identified an odd group sitting at a table where a game was happening. She leaned back into the booth seat and ordered another drink, then directly took in the group's features. A towering humanoid tree was standing near a laughing raccoon, who was surrounded by a bunch of booze, and a man with grey skin covered in red tattoos was intoxicatingly cheering.

Sure she may have seen many aliens with vibrant skin color and tentacles for arms, but never in her life has she ever seen a talking animal or a human-looking tree, other than from cartoons. But, this isn't a cartoon, so the woman continued watching the odd group curiously. When she finished her cup of the unusual concoction, she walked to the bartender to pay off the drinks she ordered. Just as she was paying the bartender, she missed how the group initiated a fight. After she walked away from the bartender, many aliens had already crowded the fighting, blocking the way to her booth. Before she could turn back around to order another drink, a familiar voice was shouting at the group who were quarreling. 

The five-foot woman tried looking over the crowd's shoulders to see who's shouting. She has this urge to find out who this person is, so she started making her way through the crowd. Her emotions are all over the place, confusion, eagerness, hope. She didn't think she would ever see him again. 

"See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends!" The man yelled. Peering around at his group with a frown on his face. "Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!" 

The woman walked in the middle of where the fight had stopped and she stood a few feet near the guy. As soon as she saw the walkman attached to his hip, immediately she knew who the man was. He was who she grew up with during their years together in space, he listened when she expressed her thoughts, cheered her up when she was emotional, trusted her as a best friend. 

"We have traveled halfway across the quadrant and Ronan is no closer to being dead." The grey man grumbled. He pushed the familiar female away from him and stumbled out of the bar. 

"Drax!"

"Let him go, we don't need him." Just as the female waved off the tattooed man, the tall tree pouted and waved him off as well with a wave of his hand. The leader of the group held his forehead with a frustrated look as he faced away from his group. The woman walked a bit closer with a thrilled and hesitating gaze. 

"Peter?" 

"Jane?"


End file.
